A Monk and A Technopath
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: Kimiko has a powerful and dangerous gift; being able to electronics with her mind and hands. Her dangerous ability attracts the Justice League and Young Justice who wants to keep her on the side of good. But of course, Kimiko is stubborn and rebelled.


A Monk and a Techopath

Chapter 1

"No!"

A girl with black hair and blue eyes stood up in bed, her cheeks glisten with tears as she combed through her hair using her fingers.

"Just nightmare. Just a nightmare," she said as she glanced at her phone. It read 7:30. She sighed a breath of relief as she got out of bed and dressed into her monk clothes. While she was changing, she glanced up and noticed her eyes were turning techno eyes.

She gasped and close her eyes quick and tight. She opens them to see her normal blue eyes again.

She had a gift. And a dangerous one at that.

She was a technopath. As in, the ability to control technology with the mind.

No one knows about her secret. No one must know. Ever since the Reach invasion thousands of teenagers have disappeared. One day, someone spotted one of them using their ability; the next they were gone. And then new heroes show up out of nowhere.

Kimiko sighed and tied her hair into a ponytail.

She didn't ask of this ability. She was forced to have this power by the Reach. They've abducted her while she was in an empty street and forced her on the ship. Then they experimented, tested, and tortured on her, searching for her 'metagene'. She found her ability when she successful escape from their clutches.

She winced at the painful memories and glanced at the scar in her arm, which was red and swollen. She sighed sadly and headed towards the mess hall.

Her footsteps were the only sound she could hear, which was weird since she lives with boys and a girl who's energetic all the time. Still, she was happy to hear silence for once. She whistled as she opens the door and her eyes grew widen. The Justice League stood there, glaring at Jackie, the new monk and Kimiko's girlfriend, wo was doing handstands.

"Tada!" she said. Everyone started clapping, though Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman weren't impressed.

"Um hello?" Kimiko interjected, causing the three heroes to turn towards her. Jackie smiled as she got back on her feet and ran to hug her.

"The Justice League wants to speak to you," she said, looking eager, but sounding nervous. Kimiko looked at them and gulped, but nodded her head towards Jackie and the door. Jackie gave her a nervous look and left.

"Now what do you want?" she asked. "I'm not a criminal, if that's what you've here for, and I don't have special abilities or none of that I can't control."

"You're lying," Superman retorted.

"Kimiko's face went pale. "I'm telling the truth, sir," she said.

"We know you have the ability to control electronics with you mind," said Wonder Woman, stepping forward.

"One, I don't. Two, even if I do have that ability, I would be controlling it, thank you very much," Kimiko replied, backing away to where the door was, and tried to open it.

"I melt down the door knob before you enter in," said Superman. "Now, you've got to come with us, whether you like or not."

"I don't have to come with you even if you're Queen of England," Kimiko finished, opening and slamming the door in front of them.

That night, Kimiko couldn't fall asleep. How did the Justice League found out about her secret? None of her teammates knows about this, so how did the Justice League found out? It's not that she was dangerous or a criminal that the Justice League wants or needs.

Kimiko stood up quickly, put on her slippers, grab her phone, and went outside to the back of the temple.

The sight was comforting and soothe down Kimiko's panicked nerves. As she glanced at the waterfall, she didn't notice several people dressed in black coming towards her.

Kimiko sighed happily as she glanced at her phone. It was nothing, so she continued to look at the scenery, then got up. It was time to fall asleep, or at least attempted to.

Suddenly, she was tackled by people dressed in black.

"Hey! Let me go!" screamed Kimiko, as she struggled against their captors' grip.

"Gain control of her!" yelled one of her attackers. She tried to throw a punch at one of them, but someone hold on.

"She's too crazy!" another yelled. She put a rag over her mouth and she fell into an inky blackness.


End file.
